Future's Star
by FreyOfDavis
Summary: A stranger comes to protect Starfire, but he is not who he appears to be. And how does he know so much about the Titans? Chap. 5 is up, and the stranger is revealed! PG for temporary character death you'll understand when you read it. Unfinished.
1. Prologue

Author's note: I'm actually breaking my own rule with this story, because I'm introducing a new character, and making the story mainly about him. But it's a story that's kind of close to my heart, and I hope TT fans will enjoy it anyway. Please R&R.

I also want to say thanks to all those who reviewed my previous stories. The number of reviews for my last one, considering that it was a one-shot, really took my breath away.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own Windfire.

--------------B------------

The energy portal began forming slowly, from a bright dot, to a small whirlpool of light, to a man-sized vortex. The young man moved in front of it.

"Are the coordinates locked?" he asked the large man standing behind the console in the shadows.

"Locked and loaded. You should be there three days before the incident. You'll land just north of the city. Good luck." The large man nodded at the young man, who started towards the vortex.

"Stop!"

Another figure, a middle-aged man with the stance of authority and wearing a dark uniform, had entered the room. "You can't do this. The risks are too great!"

The young man looked back at him, not moving from the portal. "You know I have to!"

But the middle-aged man's attention had already turned to the man behind the console. "And you. I can't believe you would go along with this."

"Hey, man, if there's a chance to get her back, we gotta try. It's Star we're talking about!"

"That doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does." The young man turned away from the portal. "You can't fool me. You miss her more than anyone else. You put up a brave front, because you feel it's your duty to be strong for the others. But you loved her, because she was the best part of you. She was the best part of all of you! I can bring her back." He placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Isn't that worth any risk?"

The other man was silent. He then leaned towards the young man, looking straight into his eyes, and said, "I was never here." He walked out of the room without looking back.

The young man turned back to the vortex. He nodded to the figure behind the console, and stepped into the whirlpool of light, disappearing.

The big man watched him go. "Boo-yah," he said softly.

-----F-----------

8-29-04: The first three chapters are up, the fourth and fifth are in outline form, and eight chapters total are planned. Hope you like it.


	2. A Stranger

The warehouse by the docks appeared deserted in the late night darkness. Robin scrutinized it closely through his binoculars. A green hawk flew over from the building and alit next to him. The hawk transformed into Beast Boy. "What's the word?" Robin asked, his eyes never leaving the warehouse.

"Six guys in there. Automatic weapons. They look like they're packing stuff up."

Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire were standing behind Robin. When Robin remained silent, Cyborg spoke up. "So, do we go?"

Robin put the binoculars down. "Yes."

Beast Boy turned into a pterosaur, grabbed Cyborg, and flew into the air. Starfire and Raven followed, with Starfire carrying Robin. No one had noticed the watcher in the shadow of the trees behind them.

The men inside the warehouse worked quickly. Their comrades had already moved on, and they were eager to join them. Everything was going according to the plan so far, and soon their vision would be realized.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the main doors of the warehouse exploding inward in a shower of splinters and flame. When the smoke cleared, there stood the Teen Titans.

Cyborg said, "You boys leaving already?"

Robin followed up with, "This party just got going."

The terrorists responded by grabbing their weapons and firing. The Titans ducked for cover as Beastboy said, "Man, our coolest lines are always wasted on guys like this."

Robin growled a quick "We'll discuss it later!" as he threw a birderang at two bad guys and jumped to the side to get a better angle on a third. Starfire covered him, firing starbolts at any criminal dumb enough to stick his head up. Cyborg was working with his sonic cannon, while Raven was levitating crates and throwing them, and Beastboy morphed into an elephant and charged. It wasn't immediately obvious, but the attacks served to herd the terrorists, slowly pushing them into a corner of the building. One of the men grabbed a missile launcher to use against the oncoming Beastboy, but was too hasty, and accidentally triggered it, shooting the missile at the ceiling. The resulting explosion caught Starfire, knocking her to the floor and stunning her momentarily. Another terrorist saw his opportunity and leveled his AK-47 at her.

The energy blasts that knocked the man off his feet surprised three people: the man with the rifle; Robin, who had been rushing to Starfire's aid; and Starfire, who looked up to where the blast had come from. A young man in a reddish uniform was flying near the roof of the warehouse, pointing a wrist laser at the unlucky terrorist. He wore a helmet that covered most of his face, leaving only his mouth and chin visible. Starfire flew up to him.

"Greetings, unknown rescuer! I, Starfire, thank you for saving me. Please, what is your name? Why are you here? Where did you come from? Why do you wear that helmet? Would you like to join us for pizza after the battle?"

The stranger silently scrutinized her for a moment, and then flew up to the ceiling, breaking through it and flying into the night sky. Starfire looked down and saw that her friends had the remaining terrorists under control, and flew up after him. The stranger was fast, and soon Starfire realized she would not be able to catch up to him. With a puzzled sigh, she returned to the warehouse. The fighting was over, and the police were on their way.

-------------B--------------

The stranger flew back to downtown Jump City, where he landed on the roof of one of the taller buildings. He was very winded, as he had never flown that fast before. He tore his helmet off, revealing a young, handsome, clean-shaven face, and started angrily pacing. "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why the hell did I do that? Why the hell did I even go there? Stupid!" He eventually calmed down a little bit and thought the situation over. After a few minutes, he put his helmet back on and flew off.

------------B-----------------

After the police took away the criminals, the Titans returned to the Tower. It was still dark, and most of the Titans went up to bed. Robin noticed Starfire lingering behind, and joined her on the couch.

"Something wrong, Star?"

"No, nothing is wrong. I am merely . . . curious. Who do you suppose that flying man was at the warehouse?"

"I was going to check the newspapers in the morning, see if there are any new superheroes in town."

"If there was a new superhero, would we not know of him already?"

Robin tiredly sat back on the couch. "Probably. I'll expand the search to include nearby cities. Maybe someone wanted a change of locale."

Starfire leaned forward to touch Robin's hand. "It will require much time. I will help."

Robin hesitated. Starfire was smarter than most people gave her credit for, but she was often rather unfocused, and that made her inefficient when research needed to be done. Still, she was right about it being a big job, and any help would be welcome. Robin smiled and said, "Sure." He gave Starfire a quick peck on the cheek. "But in the morning. It's late, and researchers need their sleep." They both got up and started upstairs.

At the top of the stairs, Starfire stopped, turned, and gazed out the window. Robin asked, "Star, is there something you're not telling me about this guy?"

Starfire looked at Robin. "No. He was completely unfamiliar. And yet, I have the feeling that he was familiar. As if I know him, somehow, but I have no idea from where." She moved past Robin and up to bed.


	3. Windfire

It had been a late and eventful night, and the Teen Titans woke up later than usual the next morning. All except Starfire and Robin, who had an early breakfast and started looking through newspapers on-line. It was mid-afternoon by the time they got done, and all they had to show for their efforts were computer-screen-induced headaches.

Robin leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. "Six months of papers from all over the country, and nothing." He looked at Starfire. "You still have no idea where you know him from?"

"No." Starfire was also disappointed. "Robin, are we finished with the research of the papers of news?"

"I suppose so. Not much point in going any further."

Starfire stood up. "Then perhaps I can find the answers in greater proximity to the point of origin."

Robin looked blank "Huh?"

"Oh, is that not right? Um, 'closer to the home'" With that, Starfire flew out of the room and downstairs to the common room.

She found Cyborg and Beastboy playing a new video game. She looked around and then tried the roof, where she found Raven, meditating.

Starfire hesitated, knowing how much Raven hated to be bothered during this activity. But Raven had already sensed her presence. "Starfire, I told the boys that I couldn't play video games, and I'm telling you I can't go to the mall." She turned around to look at Star. "Should I tell Robin I can't do research, or is he actually going to leave me alone?"

"I believe he will leave you alone, although I can tell him if you wish. But going to the mall of shopping is not why I was looking for you. I need your help. I am curious about the identity of the man we saw last night."

Raven stopped her meditation and stood up, facing Star. She felt a little ashamed for pre-judging Star's intentions. "Well, I'll help all I can, but I wasn't paying attention to him. I didn't get any sort of reading."

"I know, but I believe I know him from somewhere. I was hoping that meditation might help me remember."

"Hmm. All right." Raven returned to sitting cross-legged, and Starfire joined her. "Just like we practiced. Find your center. Clear your mind. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Starfire joined her friend in the chant.

Some minutes later, Raven asked Star, "Are you centered? Is your mind clear?"

Starfire had her eyes closed. "Yes."

"OK, Starfire, we're going to try a little regression. Think back to the incident, to just before you saw the stranger for the first time. Tell me what happened, every detail."

"I was on the floor, after the explosion. I looked up, and I could see the criminal standing above me, pointing his gun at me. He had a victorious look on his face. I tried to move out of the way, but I could not move fast enough. I could see his finger tightening around the trigger. The next thing I saw was a burst of energy hitting him in the chest, then another. He fell."

"Then you turned around to see who fired. And you saw . . .?"

"I saw the strange man in a red uniform, floating near the ceiling, his arm outstretched...." Starfire trailed off, then opened her eyes suddenly. "Raven, he is Tamaranian!"

"Tamaranian? How do you know?"

"The way he floated, the way he flew! He is Tamaranian, I know it! I must go and tell Robin!" She stood up and flew downstairs.

Raven stood up too. "Starfire, wait!" But she had already gone. Raven shook her head, and went back to her meditation. She did not notice the speck flying in the sky, and coming closer.

------------------B------------------

Robin was in the common room playing video games with Beastboy and Cyborg. He stopped when Starfire made her announcement. "Tamaranian? You're sure?"

Starfire was jumping up and down happily. "Absolute!"

"Any idea who he might be?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire stopped jumping. "I do not know. I did not recognize the uniform he wore. And it is not like a Tamaranian to wear a helmet that covers his face in such a way. And he flew away from me in a manner that was very fast."

Robin frowned. "Well, at least we know something about him. I just wish we knew more."

"His name is Windfire. He's with Tamaranian intelligence and arrived on Earth yesterday. He's here to protect Starfire."

Everyone turned to see Raven. Beastboy spoke. "Wow. You must have gotten more of a read on him than you thought."

"Yes, I did. Just now." She looked back towards the stairs to where a young man was floating. He had a helmet under his arm.

"I'm Windfire, Tamaranian intelligence. And you're the Teen Titans."

Starfire flew over. "Yes, yes, we are! It is so nice to see someone from home! How are things on Tamaran? How do you like Earth?"

Windfire appeared a little taken aback by Starfire's friendly assault. He finally stuck his hand out to shake Starfire's. "So you're Starfire. I'm sorry I didn't stop to talk last night. I was . . . I was under orders to work alone, with minimal interference with your team." Windfire smiled. "And I like Earth a lot, so far. And things on Tamaran are fine, as far as I know. I haven't been home in a while, my work takes me around "

Robin saw the way Windfire was looking at Starfire, and he wasn't sure he liked it. "Why does she need protection?" he asked.

Starfire looked back at him. "I am sure that Grand Ruler Gelfore was just nervous about my living here on Earth. So he sent someone to put his eye upon me."

Wildfire put his helmet down on the kitchen countertop. "Actually, I'm afraid it's more serious than that. Have a seat." He motioned to the couch and waited for the Titans to sit down. "You know already that this group you're after is a local militia. They have a racist agenda, and there's evidence that they have a biological weapon of some sort."

Robin nodded. "We found out that engineered salmonella was stolen from a Daggett-owned research lab in Nevada a couple of months ago, and the evidence points to them. Documents from the warehouse bust point to a target in Japantown here in Jump City. What we don't know is where they holding the weapon now."

Windfire grinned. "Well, merry Christmas, because I've got a present for you." He walked over to a nearby console and hacked into the Titan's database. "Here it is," he announced. "53 D'Alamo St. There's an abandoned building there that we suspect the terrorists are using as a hideout. I don't know if the weapon is there yet, but it will be."

Raven leaned over and spoke quietly to Robin. "Tamaranian intelligence seems to know a lot about an Earth terrorist group."

"And their agent knows a lot about our computer system," Robin whispered back. He spoke up to Windfire. "You said you were here to protect Starfire?"

"Yes, we think that there's a plan to kill her as well."

"But why would they want to kill me?" Starfire asked.

Robin smiled at her naiveté. "Star, this bio-weapon of theirs is meant to kill immigrants from another continent. I don't think they much like any immigrant from another world, either."

"I still do not understand."

"What's to understand?" Windfire interjected, suddenly angry. "They're bad guys. We go after them and take them out. Simple."

The Titans were silent for a moment. "So," Beastboy said, "we were going to have dinner pretty soon. Wanna stick around?"

Starfire leaped up excitedly. "Yes, yes! I shall show you our wonderful Tower." She grabbed Windfire by the hand and flew out of the room happily with a surprised intelligence agent in tow.

Once they were gone, Beastboy turned to the others. "Now I'll admit that maybe my ears have been damaged from all the morphing over the years, but he did not sound like a Tamaranian to me."

"You guys catch the way he was able to bypass the security on our computer with no trouble at all?" Cyborg asked.

Robin nodded. "I don't get the impression he's a bad guy, but there are a lot of

unanswered questions. What do you think, Raven?"

Raven was lost in thought. "Huh? Oh." She looked at the place where Starfire had grabbed Windfire and pulled him out of the room. She could faintly hear Star gabbing away excitedly with Windfire. "I think Star's right."

Robin was puzzled. "About what?"

Raven looked at him. "He does seem familiar."

"You think you know him from somewhere, too?" Cyborg asked.

Raven was thoughtful. "I know four things. I know he is Tamaranian, like Starfire said. I know he is not Starfire. I know that I have never met any Tamaranians, aside from Starfire, in my life. But, I know that I have met him, somewhere."

The male Titans were silent for a moment, wondering what this might mean. Beastboy spoke up, saying, "And I always thought I was the one whose speeches didn't make sense."

Raven shrugged apologetically. "For what it's worth, I think you're right, Robin. He doesn't mean any harm to us. And he has particular concern for Starfire."

Robin listened to Starfire laughing upstairs as she showed Windfire around. His expression turned a little harder. "I wonder about that most of all."


	4. Revealed

----------------B------------------

After dinner, Starfire naturally insisted that Windfire stay with the Titans. She led him upstairs to his room. Looking around, Windfire was impressed.

"Very nice. A lot better than the last place I spent overnight for a mission." Noticing Starfire's curious look, he answered it. "An air vent in the engineering section of a Gordanian light cruiser. I had to stay there six hours before I could sneak out. I don't know what they use to fuel their engines, but the fumes are noxious. I thought I'd never get the smell off."

"How did you manage to infiltrate a Gordanian ship?"

Windfire smiled. "Long story. Suffice to say that it involved several rounds of Kloberian blackjack and an intelligence agent who knew how to count cards." He returned to looking around the room. "Hey, who's this?" He picked up a group picture of the Titans. "Who's this blonde girl?"

Starfire's face had a sad, faraway expression all of a sudden. "Oh. Yes, this was her room." She took the picture from Windfire. "This was Terra. She was a Teen Titan, with powers over rocks and earth. She was lost to us some months ago."

"What happened?"

"She died saving the city." A tear rolled down Starfire's cheek. "And we miss her."

Windfire was silent for a moment as Starfire wiped the tear away. "Part of the business, I guess. Does it ever make you think about it? The risk, I mean."

Starfire thought about it as she put the photo back in its place. "It is true that what we do is dangerous, but it has to be done. The city needs us."

"So you do it for the city."

"Well, partly."

"For your fellow Titans?"

Starfire nodded. "That is part of it, too. They took me in, gave me a home."

"You had a home already. Back on Tamaran. What was wrong with that one?"

"Oh, nothing, of course. It is just ... well, when I came here, the Titans brought me into their group. Made me one of the team. They did not have to do that. But that is the kind of people they are. They are my friends. I belong with them now."

"One more than the others?"

"What do you mean?"

Windfire stepped forward to look Starfire straight in the eyes. "Do you do it for him? Do you stay because of Robin?"

Starfire didn't know how to respond, and just stared at Windfire.

Windfire realized he had gone too far, and stepped back. "Uh, sorry. Not my business."

Starfire found her voice, an uncharacteristically hard one. "No, it is not." She seemed to rise in height as she spoke.

This time, Windfire was smart enough to keep his mouth closed.

"Why do you do it?" Starfire asked in a softer voice.

This time, it was Windfire's turn to get a faraway look on his face. "I lost someone, too. A long time ago. Someone very important to me."

"Oh. I am sorry."

"Yeah, well, so's everybody."

There was an awkward silence. Starfire broke it. "So, you will be fine here tonight?"

"A-OK. Thanks for letting me stay."

Starfire smiled. "It is our pleasure. Sleep tight. Do not let the insects of the sleeping furniture chew on you."

"I'll remember that." Windfire escorted Starfire to the door.

They got to the doorway. "Oh," Starfire said, "I wish to ask a question."

"Shoot."

Starfire was confused for a moment, not understanding what the use of firearms had to do with asking questions. She then decided it didn't matter and asked, "How do you know English so well, after being here for only a few days?"

"Intelligence school. They have a great language program. You should hear my Russian sometime."

Starfire nodded. "Oh, that makes the sense. Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Star," Windfire said as he closed the door.

-----------------B----------------------------

The next day dawned brightly, and Windfire was awake early. He headed downstairs, and saw that no one else was up yet. He made his way to the training room, where he found Robin working out with his bo-staff. Robin noticed Windfire and stopped mid-swing.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

Windfire nodded. "Like a log. You superheroes sure know how to live comfortably."

Robin hesitated for a second, wondering if the statement was meant as a gibe. He decided it wasn't. "You're up early."

Windfire walked around the room, checking out the various pieces of equipment. "It's a habit for me. I'm an early riser. I guess I got it from my father." He looked at Robin's bo-staff. "You practice with that often?"

"Every day. It's a very useful weapon." He threw the staff to Windfire, who caught it with ease. "Did they teach you about this in intelligence school?"

Windfire was twirling the staff around, shifting it from hand to hand and practicing some simple moves. "I've done a few drills. This is lighter than the ones we usually practiced with."

Robin grabbed another staff and extended it to its full length. He grinned at Windfire. "En garde." He moved the bo-staff to an attack posture.

Windfire moved his bo-staff across his body to defend. The fight started slowly, each man sizing the other up. It got more serious as the fight progressed, with both men fighting to win. They were very evenly matched, but the contest ended when Windfire tripped Robin and put his staff to Robin's throat in a classic move. Robin was not happy with this development, and his face showed it. Windfire, smiling in triumph, stepped back and held his staff at the ready. Robin jumped up and grabbed his staff. The second fight was more intense than the first. This time it ended with Windfire on the floor with Robin's staff at his throat. The third fight was more relaxed, more like a pick-up game of basketball than a fight for dominance. The third round lasted the longest by far, and both men finally agreed to call it a draw.

Robin grinned once he had caught his breath. "I guess you learned a lot from those drills."

"Top of my class."

"You know, I couldn't help noticing that you learned a lot about a lot of things. Like us, for example. You know our systems, our weapons, our enemies. And last night at dinner, it sounded almost like you had known us for years."

"Well, you guys are famous on Tamaran. The Teen Titans, fighting for truth, justice, and the last slice of pizza. Your battles with the Hive. With Slade. Defending the city from evil-doers, whoever they may be. And led by our beloved princess Starfire."

Robin was incredulous. "Led by Starfire?"

"Hey, we at Intelligence know the score, but that's how it plays for most people. She is Tamaranian royalty, after all. Not to mention wildly popular."

"Is that why you contacted us even after you were ordered not to?"

Windfire nodded. "It was a chance to meet the legends."

"So what do you think of the 'legends' now that you've met us?"

"So far, you're everything I expected."

Just then, Beastboy showed in the doorway. "Hey, there you guys are. C'mon. Cyborg's got something."

------------------B-------------------

Robin and Windfire joined the other titans around the console where Cyborg was seated. "Report," Robin said.

"Working from Windfire's info, I've been monitoring cell phone activity. I intercepted a call that might be what we want. Listen." Cyborg highlighted an entry on the console, and pressed Enter.

Two male voices came over the speakers. They were somewhat obscured by background interference, but they still could be made out. "The package will be here on time?"

"Hey, not a problem. We got one of the best drivers in the business. He'll be there tonight."

"The driver doesn't know what he's hauling, does he?"

"Are you crazy? He thinks he running cocaine."

"All the same, we'd better wrap him up when he gets here."

"Well, I'll leave that to you. He should be there by ten."

"So we can start the party tomorrow."

"Yeah, I hope the guests like their present."

"I know we'll enjoy giving it to them. Catch you later." The connection was broken.

Cyborg turned his chair to face the others. "The location of one end of that call was right here in the city, right around the address Windfire tipped us off to." He looked straight at the intelligence agent. "Looks like you were dead on."

Windfire grew excited. "It sure does sound ominous. Any other calls from the same location?"

"Well, look at this. You know that little terrorist cell we busted the day before yesterday? I went back a couple of days and found a call made from that warehouse to the address lasting about twenty minutes."

"Looks like that's the place."

While Windfire and Cyborg were talking, they didn't notice Raven put a hand to Robin's shoulder and draw him away from the group. They conversed in hushed tones, and Robin looked at Windfire. He returned to the conversation with Raven and they then rejoined the group. Robin said, "Good work, Cyborg. Windfire, come over here. We'd better discuss strategy."

Windfire followed Robin to the central area of the common room. The other titans followed, with Raven in front. Robin slowed so that Windfire would go on ahead. He noticed this, and turned back to see Robin standing with his arms over his chest. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos!" With Raven's incantation, Windfire was wrapped in black energy and lifted up to the ceiling, surprising him and the other titans, except for Robin.

Starfire started forward. "Raven, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry, Starfire," said Robin. "We won't hurt him, we just want to go over his story again." He stepped to where Windfire was floating. "You say you're with Tamaranian intelligence."

"Right," said Windfire, clearly flustered.

"Wrong. Turns out they don't know who you are. They never sent anyone to protect Starfire, and they don't know anything about this terrorist group. Care to try again?"

"Well, intelligence guys tend to keep secrets. I'm not surprised they didn't tell you anything."

Sarcasm edged into Robin's voice. "Right. They wouldn't tell Robin, the leader of the heroic Teen Titans. You were right about that, we are heroes on Tamaran. When I told them who I was, they fell all over themselves to help me. I just heard from the Grand Ruler himself. He said he'd never heard of any specific threat to Starfire, he's never heard of this terrorist group, and he's never heard of you."

Starfire flew up to Windfire, a questioning look in her green eyes. "Please, Windfire. I believe you have good intentions, but you must tell us who you really are."

Windfire surrendered with a sigh. "Raven," he said, "In my right breast pocket, there's a piece of jewelry. Pull it out and give it to Starfire."

A pseudopod of dark energy came from the coils enveloping Windfire, and deposited a small leather and metal bracelet in Starfire's hand. Then the coils disappeared, allowing Windfire to float down to the floor with Starfire, who was staring at the bracelet in shock. "Where did you get this?" she asked Windfire.

"What is it?" Beastboy asked.

Starfire turned to face the other Titans. "It is a klamfa, a traditional gift for the first-born child in a Tamaranian family. It has my family glyph and my personal glyph on it. My glyph is in the mother's position." She looked at Windfire. "But how can this exist? I have no child!"

"Not yet. In five years, you're going to give birth to a son."

"You?"

Windfire nodded. "Starfire, I'm from the future, about 30 years in the future. You made that and gave that to me the day after I was born."

That news put the Titans into shock all by itself. But Windfire wasn't finished.

"That was just before you died."

-------------------E------------------

OK, a little more talk than action in that one, but I hope the pay-off was worth it.


	5. Windfire's Story

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, Aqualad would be fired.

-----------------B----------------------

The titans were silent as Windfire told his story.

"It happened about five years before I was born. Tomorrow, to be precise. You busted the terrorist cell that was planning to launch this bio-weapon. During the fight, the weapon was triggered prematurely. It wasn't ready, so once the fight was over, the hazmat people were able to clean it up, and no one died. In fact, only one person even got sick, the person standing closest to the weapon when it went off. You, Starfire.

"You got sick for about a week, but your body fought the infection off. You apparently recovered completely, so by the time you got pregnant with me, everyone had forgotten about it. We never knew that a part of the disease had stayed in you. Some by-product that was never fully excreted. It was harmless on its own, but it was waiting inside of you, like a time bomb.

"You all know that when a woman gets pregnant, her body produces certain hormones. Well, Tamaranians are no different. The by-product that was left over from the earlier infection apparently combined with one of the hormones and produced some kind of toxin. The effects were visible by the second trimester. Eventually, the poison spread to the heart. By the time I was born, Starfire was dying. She was gone three days after my birthday."

The other Titans had clustered around Starfire protectively, and her hand sought out Robin's and clenched it. When Windfire was done, however, Robin stopped forward.

"Look, that's a very touching story, but it's also very fantastic. And the only proof you have is this." Robin held up the klamfa. "Do you have anything else to back up this tale?"

Windfire grinned somewhat ruefully. "I had a feeling you'd want more. The adult you is the same way. Well, there is another way to prove my claim. Although I was hoping not to have to put her through it." He looked at Raven.

Raven noticed Windfire's gaze. "Well, I could read your mind, but all I'd get would be disjointed images, impressions. Nothing like solid proof."

"OK, then. I guess we'll have to try something a bit more dramatic." He reached into a side pocket and pulled out a small ornate mirror. Raven's eyes widened a little when she saw it. Beastboy and Cyborg recognized it too.

"That's the mirror of Azarath. You're suggesting I go into your mind?" asked Raven.

"Well, I intend to go with you, but, yeah. I know going inside someone else's head isn't something you're exactly comfortable with, but you will know I'm telling the truth." He turned to the others. "In fact, all of us can go, although Raven is probably more used to the experience."

"Let me get this straight," Robin said. "That's a portal to inside your brain?"

Raven turned to Robin. "That's kind of a crude way to put it, but yes. I use one for meditation. It's an intense experience."

Cyborg and Beastboy both nodded, remembering their own experience. "Intense is the word for it," Beastboy said.

Cyborg spoke up. "Robin, you can go if you want, but trust me, man, it's better if these two go alone. You go through that mirror, there is some strange stuff on the other side."

Robin looked at Raven, and nodded.

Raven looked at Windfire. "OK."

Windfire held the mirror up to her face. "It workslike yours. Just gaze into it."

Raven did. And vanished into the mirror. Robin and Starfire were startled, but Windfire reassured them. "Don't worry. We'll be back in a little while." He turned the mirror towards himself, and vanished.

-----------------------------------E-----------------------------------

Ok, that was only half of a chapter, but I hope it's enough for now. I'll update as soon as I can, but I have to use my roommate's computer, so updating will be a little slow. Sorry!


End file.
